Dance the Night Away
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: When Connor and Murphy find themselves at a Masquerade, what happens to them? Lot's of insane things that's what! From dancing, to spilled secrets, these two are in for one hell of a long night. TWINCEST! CONNORXMURPHY! AND A MILD LEMON SCENE!


(AN: Ok for starters: NO I DO NOT OWN CONNOR AND MURPHY or Romeo or ANY of the characters from The Boondock Saints! They belong to Troy Duffy. If I owned them, The Boondock Saints would have tiny plot changes. Not many, but still xD. On a side note, I MADE UP THE MIDDLE NAMES! If you can tell me their REAL middle names, I will give you free imagination cookies! I will post a link to the dance on my main page LOOK FOR IT!

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE CONNORXMURPHY! **Don't like, then don't freaking read it. It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head forcing you to do it! I don't care at all. Get over it. Don't like don't read! And if you flame I am going to just remove the comment and shrug it off. Unlike you oh flamer, I have a life and don't care what the fuck people think of me. I like what I like and if you don't then go find something else. *shrugs* But be warned, keep bugging me and I get ugly!)

_Memories are in italic!_

_**OoOoOoO **_is a day change!

Something was off, but what that something was, he couldn't tell. Glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Connor MacManus tried once again to figure out what was wrong with the stupid costume he had found himself in. Giving up, he just grabbed his tooth brush and the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth, ignoring the feeling that something was off. As he brushed his teeth, he thought back to how he had somehow been roped into the situation he was in. It had started with an outing of friends at McGinty's two weeks ago. He had been alone at the bar while Murphy was dragged away by Greenly to do some shots with the others, and Eunice had taken his empty seat.

_"Hey partner. All alone and lonesome?" She teased him, sipping at her beer. _

_"Murph's over there somewhere. Wha' do yeh need?" He asked, turning to face her. _

_"I'm in a little bit of a predicament. Ya see, I got these tickets that I have to sell for the Charity Ball, but on one wants the last two. Seems like I'm a pretty good sales woman and everyone I know has already bought one or more. But, yet, you and your brother haven't." She said, smiling sweetly at him._

_" We're no' much fer dancin'." He said, starting to get leery. _

_"Oh now I thought you'd say that, so I have a way for you to say yes and we all win." _

_Connor felt his stomach drop. When Eunice got onto something, it was like a dog with a bone, she just wouldn't let go no matter what anyone tried. "An' this concerns us why?" _

_"Well, I got two tickets and your biggest secret." She stated simply, watching his tan face turn the color of paper. _

_"Yeh wouldn'…would ya?"_

_"Oh I would Sugar. Now then, tickets are by what you want to pay, so long as it's over at least a hundred." _

_Connor started choking on his beer. "WHA'? Yeh wan' me ta pay fer somethin' tha' I don' even wanna go to?" He cried, trying not to choke more. _

_"Well then, I hopped it wouldn't come to this but MURPHY! Come on over here Darlin!" She called. Connor tried to stop her, freaking out as his other half made his way over. _

_"Aye?" He asked, smiling at her. _

_"Connor here has something to tell you." Eunice said, a wicked smirk on her face. Murphy turned to Connor, raising one eyebrow. _

_"Wha' yeh need?" He asked. Connor scrambled for a foot hold on the mountain Eunice had just tried to shove him down. _

_"Um…well…yeh see, I hope yeh don' ge' mad a' me, bu' I bough' us some o' the tickets Eunice is sellin." He stammered, shooting Murphy a sheepish grin, while trying to hide the glare he was sending towards said woman. Murphy stared at him a bit._

_"Ok…bu' yeh don' dance…" The dark haired man looked confused. "An' we ain' go' any fuckin' costumes." He pointed out. Connor swallowed._

_"'M sure we can find somethin'." He replied. Murphy just shrugged._

_"Alrigh', we can go ou' an' find some tomorrow." The younger half said. All Connor could do was hand over the money with a sigh. _

It took him a bit of self control not to snap his toothbrush in anger. Rinsing his mouth out, he sighed. What the hell was wrong with his costume? As he was studying it, Murphy walked in, fully dressed.

"Havin' problems?" He asked, walking over to his brother.

"Aye, why does this look like somethin's fuckin' wrong?" Connor asked.

Murphy smiled and walked over. "Yer tryin' ta look like Dracula is wha's wrong." He explained, flipping the collar of Connor's tux down. "There, better." Murphy stepped back and took his brother's costume in.

The costume was based off of a man's tux in the Victorian Age. A white, long sleeved, button up undershirt clung to his older half like a second skin, showing off every muscle of the well formed body. The ends of the sleeves were rolled once, making a cuffed like look. Over that was a tight fitting, black button up vest that stopped right below the navel, which Conner had buttoned to where only three buttons were undone. A fine silver chain ran from one of the middle buttons to a single pocket on the right side, hiding a pocket watch. At his throat, a thick, black silk tie was loosely done, letting the ends trail down his pale front. Dress pants of soft, black, cotton hugged his brothers body as if he had pulled them on wet. Knee-high riding boots made of soft leather were folded down at the top, showing an inch of the pale, creamy inside. To complete the outfit, a jacket was thrown over it, the bottom of it going just past Connor's hips. He kept it open, trying to avoid overheating. The mask that had came with it was a thing of beauty.

It covered half of the man's face with that of a black panther. Each piece of fur had been carved and painted separately onto it. The part that covered the man's nose had two delicate nostrils also carved on it, giving it the appearance of an actual panther's face over the real human's. The area for the eyes were open, allowing Connor's own intense blue gaze shine out.

"Wha' the fuck are yeh starin' a'?" Connor asked, looking down. "Is it tha' bad?"

Murphy shook himself out of his daze. "Nah, yeh look fine." He said, looking down at himself. His costume was Victorian as well, but a different year.

A cream colored, long sleeved undershirt started the outfit. At its throat part, a cascade of small ruffles spilled down his front like a small waterfall. He had a high collar that was turned up, making his neck look like a slim, Roman pillar. A charcoal gray vest hugged him tightly, making him feel lightly constricted. A black, rough cotton jacket was over all of that, with medium sized buttons running down both sides of his front. It stopped at his waist, with the sleeves showing his cuffed shirt sleeves. Black pants clung to him, making him feel like too much of himself was being reveled, and he kept shifting around in them self consciously. Boots of soft, well worn leather came up above his knees, with small heels on them. The tops were turned down, showing off a charcoal colored inside.

His mask was his favorite part of the whole thing, and the only reason he had picked the costume he had. It was made by the same person who had carved Connor's mask, only instead of a big cat, a beautiful wolf would hid half of his face. It was pure lupine, and could have been real. The black fur was carved hair by hair, and it was mingled with silver. The muzzle was small, not sticking out too far, and ended in a small pink, life like nose. The eyes let Murphy's blue one shine out.

"Murph? Yeh ok?" Connor asked his younger twin, stepping forward slightly.

"'M fine, just, are yeh ready ta go? Tha sooner we fuckin' ge' there, tha sooner we can leave." He replied, turning to leave their bathroom. His heart had tried to skip right out of his chest when he had lain eyes on his older half. Trying to repress the feeling, he swallowed hard. It was nothing new, what he was feeling, he had been feeling it since, well since he had hit thirteen. Murphy started to get lost in his own thoughts when a hand had clapped down on his shoulder.

"Yeh know, one o' us could always pertend ta ge' sick so we can skip." Connor said, worried about Murphy.

"Nah, let's go." He reassured Connor. The taller man sighed.

"Argh…fine. But if I ge' stared a', 'M gonna fuckin' kill someone." Connor told him, flashing him a grin. Murphy laughed.

"Yeh ain' gonna kill someone. We can' show up bloody." Murphy replied, shaking his head. "If we did, granted, no one would bug us, all the cops are drunk."

Connor started laughing. "True. But if we show up bloody, than ye ain' gonna ge' a girl." He teased. Murphy snorted.

"I ain' fuckin' lookin' fer one. No' all o' us are like yeh." He shot back. Something had clenched tightly at the thought of Connor dancing with a woman. He wanted to be the one, to be lead across the dance floor. But that hadn't happened since they were kids and their Ma made them do it at a family Christmas party. Murphy sighed and shoved the feeling away as they walked.

"Are yeh ok?" Connor asked, slowing his steps to look at Murphy.

"Aye, jus' thinkin'."

"Abou' wha'?"

"Nothin'. Jus' fuckin' drop it."

"No."

"Connor!"

"Murphy!" The two just stared at each other, Connor crossing his arms. Studying his twin, he sighed and shook his head. "Murph, I know when somethin's botherin' yeh. Why don' yeh jus' tell me? I can help."

"I can' talk abou' it. Can we jus' go please?"

Giving in to his younger half, Connor turned and started walking. For the rest of the walk, neither spoke, they were both lost in their own thoughts. As they neared the hotel the party was being held in, they could see more and more people in costumes. Laughing to themselves, they would nudge each other and point to the more crazy ones. One man had gone all out as a parrot, gluing feathers all over his clothes. One woman had made her clothes look like they were soaked in water, her lips pained a pale, ghostly blue. But as they walked by, more than one head turned. Single woman, as well as a few taken, would pause and stare, mouths open. At the door, Connor passed their tickets to a man in a monkey costume. He bowed and opened the door.

Murphy paused, taking in the large room. It had been decorated like something out of an old fashioned movie. Waiters in tuxes prowled in between tables with trays of food and drink. The tables were covered with soft, white clothes with a medium sized candle burning softly in the middle. Plates edged in gold sparkled in between silverware on both sides, with various sized crystal drinking glasses at each setting. Some were whiskey glasses, some were wine glasses, some were goblets. A live orchestra had been set up on one side of the room, all of them in tuxes as well, each holding their instruments like their first born children. Everything was lit by the soft glow of a large chandelier, giving the room an air thick and heavy with romance waiting to happen.

As they strolled around the room, they took in the wide range of costumes. As Murphy was pointing out a couple dressed like a dead married couple, someone called their names. Turning, they came face to face with Eunice. The men laughed as she floated up to them. She had chosen a burlesque dancer's dress. It was a deep red, with a low cut bust edged in black lace. Around the bottom of each half sleeve, the lace tickled her skin softly, as well as the hem of it. At her waist, a thick black sash made of velvet showed off her slim waist well. Her mask was of black and red feathers, and her hair was done up in a bun with loose curls falling down from it in soft waves. Her lips were painted a red that was the exact same shade as her dress.

"Come on over gentlemen, we saved you seats." She told them, smiling. Whirling around, she lead them on the outskirts of the dance floor where a fox trot was being played. Couples sung their partners around happily, and laugher floated to their ears as they walked. Murphy paused, watching a couple. They were both men, and it was easy to see they loved each other more than life itself. A deep ache blossomed in Murphy's heart as he watched them walk away as the dance ended. Suddenly, a warm, rough hand took his. Jolted, Murphy looked forward. Connor smiled softly at him, holding his hand. "Come on." He said, tugging gently. As they walked, Murphy's heart started to pound a mile a minute in his chest, and his breath caught in his throat. When they reached the table, Connor let go to shake hands with the other men. Greenly rose to pull out Eunice's seat, and she smiled sweetly at him, their hands in a lingering touch.

Connor sighed, it was going to be a long night. He shot a covert glance at Murphy as the younger man hugged their friends. A familiar, dull ache started in his stomach as he watched the way Murphy's body moved. It had been an ache he had to learn to live with. He had started feeling it the summer they were thirteen.

_They had been chasing each other around the pond that was on their property in the back sheep pasture. It was far from their Ma's eyes, and the only living thing around them had been the sheep. Murphy had stolen Connor's soda and had taken off around the pond, and Connor had given chase, both boys laughing. He had managed to tackle his brother to the ground and they had rolled a bit tussling around, the soda dropped in the wake of the tackle, spilling it's fizzing, sticky contents in a small puddle. Somehow, Connor had ended up on top, pinning his laughing younger half to the ground. "Oi! Ge' off o' me." Murphy laughed, shoving lightly. Connor had rolled off of him, but stretched out right alongside his twin. Murphy had inched closer, their warm, half naked bodies touching. "Conn?" Murphy spoke up first, staring up at the sky through the tree leaves. _

"_Aye?" _

"_Did you really kiss Maeve?" The question startled Connor into sitting up slightly. _

"_No, why?" Connor really hadn't kissed her, but the girl had a huge crush on him, and had told her friends he had._

"_I was just wondering." Murphy replied, shrugging one slim shoulder. Connor turned to face him, bracing himself on one arm placed beside Murphy's body. It made it to where his upper half was the only thing turned towards Murphy. _

"_I don' like 'er, she's too…girly." He said, making a face. "Wha' abou' yeh? Have yeh ever kissed a girl?" _

_Murphy shook his head, wrinkling his nose. "Nope. Conn?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_How do you know if yeh like someone?" _

_Connor nibbled his lower lip slightly. "Yeh jus' know. Yeh ge' tha' feelin'." He tried to explain. "Question fer a question?" _

"_Sure."_

"_Ever kissed a boy?" _

"_No, have yeh?" Murphy asked._

"_No, have yeh ever wanted ta?"_

"_A few times. Wha' abou' yeh?"_

_Connor nodded. A warm feeling was spreading in the pit of his stomach. "Murphy?" _

_The other boy jolted a bit at his twin calling him by his full name. "Aye…?"_

"_Want to try?" _

_For a moment, both boys were silent. Then, Murphy broke the silence. "Sure." Connor swallowed, suddenly nervous. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips gently to Murphy's. His younger half's lips were slightly soft, and tasted like the soda he had stolen. The warm feeling suddenly rushed throughout his body, warming him from the top of his head to his toes, making his blood pump faster and his heart beat at his chest like a caged bird. For a slit second, Murphy didn't respond, but then, Connor felt his lips press back. They only kissed for a minute, before Connor pulled away, sheepish grin on his face. "Tha' wasn' so bad." He whispered. Murphy nodded, face a light red._

"_I…uh…liked it." He whispered, smiling. _

"_Me too." Connor replied, laying down beside his younger half once more. _

_Throughout the rest of the day, they had swam and wrestled, stealing the other's soda or snacks. But as the day wore on, Connor stole a few more kisses from Murphy, each time sweet and innocent. The warm feeling had gotten stronger each time he had, and as they walked home, Connor knew that he had just made the worst mistake of his life. _

They didn't ever kiss after that, but the feelings that Connor had felt never went away. From that day on, he would find any reason to touch Murphy, to be near him. As he got older, he knew what the feelings were, that he was in love with his younger half, but never once did he act upon it; he was afraid of scaring Murphy off.

Shaking himself out of his memories, Connor chose to take in the other's costumes. Greenly was a cowboy, his mask that of a bandit. Duffy was a surgeon, Dolly was a superhero, but Smecker almost had Connor and Murphy crying with laughter. He was a BDSM Dom, his mask made of leather. Murphy met Connor's eyes and they had to look away unless they burst out laughing. Romeo was a Spanish Dancer, his mask had a long, beaky nose and was painted in bright colors. Rocco hadn't be able to come, so his chair was empty. Sitting down at their places, they told the waiter of their table what they wanted to drink. With a bow, the man walked away.

"Glad you boys could make it. I need someone to dance with! Greenly needs a break." Eunice said.

Connor snorted. "I'm no' dancin'." He told her, shrugging.

"Didn't mean you cowboy, I was talking to Murphy. Come on Sugar, care to dance?" She asked him. Connor watched as his twin turned a light shade of red.

"'M no' very good." He said, waving his hands.

"Nonsense, come on." She said, dragging him to his feet and out to the floor. As they took their positions, a waltz started up. Murphy swallowed, looked to Connor with panic, then was dragged across the dance floor as Connor laughed with the others.

"Well, he looks like he's going to be fine!" Smecker said, laughing.

"Let's hope tha he don' step on her fee'." Connor said, sipping his drink. The table laughed. Connor didn't take his eyes off the dancing Murphy. He seemed to float over the ground as he lead Eunice in the dance. He was lost in the movement of the slim body. He caught himself full of longing to be the one dancing with him. Slowly, the dance came to an end, and Connor noticed he was standing.

"I'll be righ' back." He told the others, walking over to the edge of the dance floor. Catching Murphy's eye, he jerked his head to the door that lead out to the veranda. The dark haired man nodded in acknowledgement. Walking out to the veranda, he took in the view. The city was bright, hiding the starts that they both missed more than anything. Staring up, he felt rather than heard Murphy walk up behind him.

"Wha' do yeh need?" Murphy asked him, coming to stand beside him.

"I know this is gonna crazy o' me, bu' uh…would ya mind dancin' with me?" Connor asked, looking away slightly.

"I'd love ta." Murphy replied, sheepish smile on his face.

Connor grinned and walked to where he was standing in front of Murphy as a violin came to life, letting out its soft, sweet, sad song. They let the melody take over them, and moved in the dance their mother had taught them so many years ago. Every step kept them close, weather it was shoulders touching, hands clasped, or the way they moved around each other.

The world faded out till it felt like it was just the two of them dancing, just their two bodies close. As the song ended they were facing each other, and a blush started creeping up Murphy's face. His heart was in his throat, and his mind seemed to have lost the capacity to think as Connor reached one hand out and brushed his cheek. Murphy leaned into it, closing his eyes. He could feel Connor move closer, the ghost of his warm breath sliding over his cheek.

Leaning forward, Connor paused just as his mouth hovered over Murphy's. Everything in him was screaming at him to do it, and he wanted to more than anything, but just as he was closing the scant inches between his mouth and the one under his, he heard the veranda door open. Jumping back, he spun to face who it was, the urge to choke them surging through him. A young woman stood there, her drink half way to her mouth. She was in a wedding dress, a lacy white mask covering half of her face.

"Oh..I'm so sorry!" She said, backing away. "I'll…uh..I'm…" Spinning, she darted back into the building. Connor sighed, hanging his head. That stupid girl had just shattered the moment like frail glass and then ran. Turning back around, he locked eyes with Murphy.

"Well…we should ge' back in." He said, breaking the gaze and looking down at his feet. The air was thick with tension, and neither man knew how to break it. Finally Murphy stepped forward.

"Righ'." He said, voice low and soft. As he walked by Connor, the older half reached out and caught his arm. Murphy turned to face him. Inside a waltz started up, a slow, steady pace. Sliding his hand down Murphy's arm, Connor drew him close and started to lead him around the veranda, humming along to the tune.

"So I never though' tha' we'd be doin' this." He whispered into Murphy's ear.

"Doin' wha'?" The reply was almost lost to his ears.

"Dancin' like this."

"I didn' either."

For a bit they fell silent, neither of them knew what to say. They just let the song carry them away and danced. Connor pulled Murphy closer, their bodies flush with each other as he gently guided them. A light, pale pink flush painted Murphy's cheeks, and he was grateful that his mask hid it. Finally, the song ended. Murphy was waiting for Connor to let him go, but instead, his older, taller half held him close. Once more, Murphy could feel the warm breath painting his cheeks as Connor and he stared at each other. Murphy's heart was screaming for him to just do it, kiss him like he had wanted to for years, but his body was frozen, lost in the blue gaze that mirrored his own.

Connor was staring at Murphy, not knowing what to do. His body was moving on its own, obeying the commands from his heart and brain. Slowly, inch by painful inch, he moved his mouth closer to Murphy's. He watched as the other's eyes dropped close. Reaching out, he pulled Murphy's mask off before tugging his own off and setting them on the railing behind the other. He leaned in, and finally, after years of waiting, pressed his lips to the soft ones of Murphy. The younger twin wrapped his arms around his older half, pulling him closer. It was like someone had set off a box of fireworks in his stomach he was so giddy with the feeling.

Connor's lips were soft, slightly chapped and tasted like the wine he had tried drinking. Murphy almost laughed. His brother hated wine, but he had to have tried to drink it to be polite. But the taste of it mingled with that of his brother and it actually fit him.

Murphy was just as sweet as the last time Connor had kissed him when they had been kids. It was like candy too him, and he had to contain himself from devouring his brother right then and there. But his lungs were rude enough to remind him that oxygen was a necessity that he needed. Breaking away, he smiled at Murphy, keeping his forehead resting against the other mans.

"Well, tha' was…" He didn't know what to say, other than amazing. But he didn't want to sound corny.

"I know." Murphy whispered. "Bu' 'M gonna go with unexpected." He teased, nuzzling the other male. Connor snorted and flashed Murphy a small grin.

"So yeh didn' like it?" He taunted.

"I never fuckin' said tha'." Murphy replied, returning the smile.

"Good." Connor said, voice soft and low. Closing his eyes, he leaned in to kiss Murphy once more. Just as he was about to press his lips to his better half's, he heard the door open again. If it was the same girl, he was going to throw her off the veranda, and he knew her big ass dress would save her. Turning to shoot a glare so full of ice it could have frozen the person into a statue, he was shocked to see Eunice.

"Well…it's about time boys." She said, grinning. "Come on in, their serving the food." She told them, turning and walking back in. "Don't take too long." She called over her shoulder.

"We won'." Murphy called back. Once she had shut the door, he turned and faced Connor. "Le's go back in." He said, smiling softly. Grabbing their masks, he turned to Connor.

"Aye, le's ea'." Connor let go and lead the way back in, Murphy right beside him.

Walking back to their table, they pulled their masks on. Neither spoke, but they stayed close to each other. Taking their seats, they nodded to the rest of the table. Smecker caught their eyes and a wicked grin flashed across his face. He winked at them. Murphy swallowed hard and looked down at his menu. The waiter was taking everyone else's before he got to Connor and Murphy.

"'M gonna have tha steak, rare, with a loaded baked potato." Connor said, handing back the menu. The waiter nodded and turned to Murphy.

"'M gonna have a steak as well, rare, with mashed potatoes." Murphy ordered, handing back the menu. When the waiter was gone, Smecker turned the conversation to them.

"So, where did you boys go while the rest of us were in here dancing?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at them.

"Jus' ou'. No' much fer crowds." Connor said, shrugging.

"Hmm so I see." He replied, smile still prominent on his face. The twins just stared at him, then shrugged it off.

Their waiter brought them their food on a rolling tray, and passed it out, mixing up Connor and Murphy's food. They just laughed it off, switching plates. As everyone started to eat, Eunice started the conversation.

"So boys, it ain't as bad as you thought it would be now is it?" She asked, taking a bite of her shrimp. Murphy shook his head, and took a sip of wine before he replied.

"Nah, 'snot so bad. Bu' 'M still no' big on it, bu' i's ok." He said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Glad to hear that." She replied. "What about you Connor? You having fun Sugar?" She asked him. He just shrugged.

"'M havin' fun." He replied.

"I think we're all having fun." Greenly chimed in, shrugging.

"All but Eunice's toes…" Dolly mumbled, causing the table to laugh.

"Hey, I didn't mean it!"

"I know ya didn't hun." She told him, smiling at him.

"It was like a baby elephant stumbling around out there." Smecker said, staring down at his roast beef. Murphy almost choked on his bit of salad as the table erupted. Greenly turned the same shade as Eunice's dress as he stared at his plate, but even he was smiling. The teasing continued throughout dinner. Soon, the waiters came back with dessert. The rolling cart was loaded with all kinds of different sweet things. Connor glanced at Murphy, knowing he had a bigger sweet tooth than he did.

"I'll have tha cinnamon rolls, with milk." Murphy said, a smile on his face. The waiter handed it to him then turned to Connor.

"What can I get you Sir?" He asked. Connor looked the tray over and nibbled on his lower lip.

"'M gonna have the cherry pie, and decaf coffee." Connor ordered. After getting his food, he and Murphy waited for the others to get theirs. Once he was gone again, the conversation turned to relationships.

"So, Smecker, how's the love life going?" Duffy asked, taking a bite of cake.

"Oh, well it's going." He said, shrugging. "Not settled down, nor do I want to."

"Yea, wha' 'bout yeh Rome?" Connor asked, holding his coffee cup.

"Meh, no girl really catches my interests." He said, staring down at his fried ice cream. "But there is…um…well…a guy that has." He stammered. The table all leaned in.

"Well..come on spill!" Murphy said, grinning.

"I can't." He replied, blushing.

"Why no'?"

As Murphy tried to pry it out of Romeo with the others watching and chiming in in turn, Connor started to figure it out. The more that Murphy pestered him, the more he blushed and stammered. For a bit, Connor got mad, but then he realized, it would never happened, he had already claimed Murphy as his. A smirk spread across his face and he finished off his coffee. As Romeo turned redder and redder, the waiter came to his rescue in the form of clearing off the table.

"The music will begin in five minutes time." He told them, bowing. They nodded in acknowledgement, and returned to conversation.

"So Eunice, how are yeh and Green Beans been gettin' along?" Connor asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh just fine. He's the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had." She said, smiling at Greenly. The man blushed.

"What about you Connor?" Greenly asked. The man looked away, suddenly sheepish.

"Well, I go' someone." He said. The table had a collective jaw drop save for Smecker and Eunice.

"Who?"

Connor stared at them and started to blush. Luckily he was saved, at least as saved as someone can be by a perfect stranger. The girl from before made her way over to them, the rest of his table watching her. "Um..hello." She said, shifting around and smiling sweetly at him. She had brilliant green eyes and hair the color of a peeled banana that was pinned up in soft, waving curls. "I was wondering…um..if you'd care to dance with me?" She asked him, looking down. Her hands were tangling around themselves in nerves. Connor looked to Murphy, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to upset Murphy. His dark haired twin smiled at him slightly and gave just the smallest nod. Connor knew that Murphy was feeling the exact same way. Swallowing his pride and distaste for dancing, Connor smiled at the girl.

"I will." He replied, bowing his head to her. She blushed brighter and curtsied. The orchestra began to take their places in their chairs and Connor stood up. His hand brushed Murphy's shoulder as he walked over to the girl and bowed. Offering her his hand, he smiled. The girl took it and he lead her onto the floor where couples were trickling on it like a small water leak.

From where he sat, Murphy watched them, slight worry in the pit of his stomach. The girl laughed at something Connor said, face lighting up. She was a head shorter than he was, and they looked good together. Murphy just raised his hand and started to nibble on his thumb nail, a sign that he was nervous. He trusted Connor, but with a beauty like that showing interest, who knew what was going to happen. Finally, the orchestra began to play and Connor began to whirl the girl around the dance floor. They kept talking, and Murphy watched as the girl kept laughing. He just kept letting it go, Connor had ever right to talk and make the girl laugh.

When the song ended, they made their way back over to the table. "Murph, can we talk ta yeh?" He asked, letting the girl go.

Murphy raised an eye brow and nodded. Standing, he followed them to a secluded corner. "Aye?"

"This is Lilliana. She's the one who…interrupted us." Connor explained, wrapping an arm around Murphy. "She was wondering if yeh'd dance with her." Lilliana blushed and grinned shyly at him.

Murphy was taken aback. "Uh..well…may I ask why?"

"Lilliana calls herself a "yaoi fangirl" and we're jus' her type." Connor told him. "She wants the honor o dancin' with us so she can tell her friends."

Murphy smiled and chuckled a bit. "Aye Lilliana, I'll dance with yeh." He replied, bowing and offering her his hand. The girl turned a brilliant shade of red that spread out from under her mask and took his hand with a sheepish smile. Murphy felt his jealousy melt away and he actually was starting to like the girl.

Leading her out on to the dance floor, he bowed to her before taking her hands and leading her in a spirited Gavotte. They whirled around the dance floor for about half a minute before she spoke.

"Are you the Uke?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"Am I tha' wha'?" He asked her.

"The Uke. The one who…um…well..how about The Catcher?" She explained. Murphy almost tripped over his own two feet, turning cherry red and stuttering. Lilliana started laughing happily. "I asked your brother if he was the Seme and had to explain it as The Pitcher and he did the same thing. But I think that's how you'd be." She told him with a shrug. He just swallowed and blushed harder.

"I have no idea." He replied, shrugging. The girl smiled up at him.

"But, between you and me, you're the cutest!" She giggled. "If you were single, I'd be all over you, but I'm happier that you're with a guy!" She squealed. Murphy almost cried out of embarrassment. He couldn't be rude to her, so all of his normal remarks and quips were out, and he couldn't just reply to her, he didn't know how! So instead, he just shrugged and looked down.

Finally the dance ended and she darted away to her table. Murphy walked back to where his was and sat down, face still glowing. Connor had a wicked smile on his face and patted Murphy on the shoulder.

"She was an interestin' one wasn' she?" He asked, reaching for his wine glass. Murphy just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Aye, we'll go with interestin'." He mumbled, watching her chatter with the table she sat at. If any more girls came up to dance with him, he was running away like he himself was a girl and had seen a spider, pride be damned! Feeling eyes watching him, he turned and locked gazes with Connor. "Yeh do know tha' 'M gonna kill yeh when we ge' home." He said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be our final song of the evening. This is a couples dance only, so if you have someone special, grab them and bring them out!" A man announced in front of the orchestra. From where he sat, Murphy watched with slight envy at the couples flooding the dance floor. There was no way he and Connor could go up there. Feeling a nudge under the table, he glanced over at said man. He gave a slight jerk of his head towards the door, then stood, yawning.

"If this is tha las' dance, then we're gonna head home. It was a fun evenin'." Connor said, smiling at the others.

"Be careful!" The others replied, watching the couples get ready. Murphy stood and followed Connor as they headed towards the door. As they neared the door, Connor grabbed his arm and yanked him into a separate room.

"What the fuck?" Murphy yelped, losing balance for a moment. Connor smiled and pulled him close to him. Taking him by the hands, he began to lead him around the room to the Veleta that was playing.

"I didn' think tha yeh'd pass the chance ta dance the final song." Connor said, smirking. Murphy just smiled at him, letting himself be lead around.

"Thanks." He mumbled, looking down. Soon, the song started winding down.

"We should ge' goin'." Connor sighed, stopping the dance. Drawing Murphy close, he kissed him. Strong arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. He kept it chaste, and sweet as he held his better half in his arms. Breaking away, he smiled down at him. "Let's head home." He whispered. Murphy nodded, slowly moving to where he was leading the way out. Leaving the hotel, they were met with the crisp, cool October air. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, till Connor got a wicked grin on his face. "So, wha' do yeh think yeh are? Uke or Seme?" He asked. Murphy tripped and almost bit the dust as he turned the shade of a stop sign. Not saying anything, he just punched his older half's arm. Connor started laughing.

"Yeh know, there is a way to find tha' ou'." He teased. Murphy swatted him.

"Shut the fuck up." He grumbled, fighting down a blush. "We both know ya take it." He retorted, grinning.

"Oh really now? And here I though' you would." Murphy shot back, laughing.

"Nah, we both know tha' 'M more o' a dominate type."

"Maybe with girls."

"Ha! Both."

"And yeh know tha' how?"

"Jus' wha' me body says."

"We both know tha' yeh'd take it."

Connor grabbed Murphy and spun him around. Shoving him against the nearest building, he kissed him. Mouths collided as Connor pressed his younger half against the brick. Hands wandered down the lethal body as Connor licked Murphy's lower lip, begging for entrance. In a burst of hot air, Murphy let him in. Their tongues danced like live serpents and Murphy moaned into Connor's mouth. The lighter haired man broke away, panting slightly. "Now would a submissive person do tha'?" He whispered, smiling.

Murphy snorted. "I guess no'. Come on, let's head home." He said, taking Connor's hand. Walking into their building, they punched the button for the elevator. The lobby was empty, due to the time being past midnight. They leaned against each other, keeping their hands intertwined. The doors dinged open and they wandered in.

"Murph?"

"Aye?"

"Wha' do yeh think abou' us?"

Murphy paused to think. It was exactly what he had wanted his whole life. He smiled, and kissed Connor on the cheek. "Still thinkin' it's a dream." He said, shrugging. "Never though' tha' I'd actually ge' me way in life."

Connor smiled. "Ge' outta me head." He teased, swatting Murphy's shoulder.

"No I like it here. It's nice an' dark and dirty." Murphy replied, laughing.

"Hey now! It's no' tha' dirty. I jus' gave it a bath yesterday." Connor argued.

"Looks dirty ta me! Maybe it go' lonely and came to join mine."

"Must be tha' problem, yer's keeps corruptin' mine!"

"Or tha' other way around!"

"I doub' tha'!"

Murphy swatted Connor, and soon, the two were wrestling in the elevator until it opened. Murphy darted out first, yanking the key out of his pocket, Connor hot on his heels. Unlocking the door and throwing it open, he charged in, laughing. Slowing down, they kicked their shoes off and took off their rosaries. Laughing still, Murphy shoved Connor, causing the man to stumble. He retaliated, and tackled Murphy to the floor where they started yet another fight.

Suddenly, a pounding on their floor had them howling with laughter. "Yeh think tha' old ba' would learn we don' care." Murphy sighed, shaking his head.

"I think it gets her through tha' day. Poor Ms. McCoy." Connor said, shrugging. "Come on, let's ge' ta bed." He said, standing and offering his hand to Murphy. His younger half took it and smiled softly at him. Standing, he kissed Connor sweetly.

"I know tha' she's gonna holler tomorrow." He said, rolling his eyes. "Le's jus' hope tha we manage ta keep away from her."

Connor laughed. "I agree!" Walking over to his bed, he started pulling his costume off and just tossing it on a pile. Murphy watched him, swallowing hard. Turning his back on him, he started to undress himself. Tossing his clothes to the side, he finally stripped down to his boxers, his costume in a pile like Connor's. Yawning and stretching, he tossed back the covers on his bed. Feeling eyes on him, he turned and locked gazes with eyes the same as his own. Connor was sitting on the edge of his bed, deep blue boxers looking black in the lamp light.

Smirking at him, Murphy walked across the apartment and snapped the light off, knowing that Connor's eyes were following his every move. Sauntering over to his bed, he flopped down on it and curled up under the covers on his stomach. Across from him, he heard Connor roll over and start shifting around. Shrugging it off, he just snuggled deeper into his blanket and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a second weight on the bed with him. Murphy was startled up onto his elbows. Reaching down, Connor flipped him onto his back with a smirk.

Murphy stared up at him from where he lay. His heart started to pick up its pace, and his breathing was starting to come in pants. A strong, callused hand reached up to run down his cheek. A shudder rippled down his spine, and goosebumps covered his skin. Leaning down, Connor grazed his lips along Murphy's jaw to his lips. Hovering over them, he cupped the pale face in his hands and ghosted his lips against Murphy's. His younger half let out half a whine. A wicked smile curved his lips and he finally pressed them to the one's below his mouth. Letting go of Murphy's face, he let his hands wander down to the broad, well muscled chest. Finger's trailed feather light touches over scars, tattoos, and the dips and rises of flesh. He could feel the man under him shudder. Breaking the kiss, Connor trailed a line of them along Murphy's jaw and down his pale throat.

Reaching the area where his neck met his shoulder, the older male gave it a searing suck, marking his better half as his. Licking at the small mark, he nibbled and sucked it gently until a deep bruise formed. Lifting his head, he paused in his ministrations just long enough to stretch out along slide the other thin, lethal body. Heated skin slide across heated skin and Connor groaned slightly. Once he was settled, he paused to take a deep breath. It had been years since they had curled up under the same blanket. The last time though had been for warmth in the freezing Boston winter. Murphy was panting harder, his body tense like a rabbit caught in a fox's gaze. Connor ran a hand down his chest, grazing it along the taunt stomach. Reaching the band of the younger half's boxers, he just traced it from one hip to the other and back. Murphy arched into his touch with a half formed plea on his parted lips.

"Connor.." He moaned softly, voice almost lost to the man above him. The light haired man had heard it though and he smiled softly. Leaning down, he nibbled on the lobe of Murphy's ear. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced it slowly till he reached the top. Pulling his tongue away, he blew a cool burst of air on the slick surface. Murphy shuddered and dug his blunt nails into the powerful arm that was slung around his waist, fingers toying with his soft skin. Licking a thin trail from Murphy's ear to his jaw, the older half smiled. Reaching the pale throat, he paused a moment, lifting his head just enough to see Murphy's face. The dark, shaggy haired head was tossed back, cheeks flushed, eyes closed tightly.

Ducking his head back down, he continued his slippery trail. Finding the dip where his collar bone was, Connor flicked his tongue out into the concave area. Murphy let out a gasp, eyes snapping open. Teasing the spot a bit more, he finally broke away from it. Leaning back up, he captured Murphy's mouth once more, nibbling on the lower lip for entrance. Warm breath mixed as both men opened their mouths. Tongues danced in a seductive battle, sliding along one another. Connor groaned at the taste; cigarette smoke, the wine he had been drinking that night, and a hint of cinnamon, all mixed with something that made his younger half himself. As his lungs began to scream for air, he broke away, panting. Murphy's arms were around Connor's neck, hands buried deep in his hair. Resting their foreheads together, Connor nuzzled him. His hands were still tracing every inch of bare flesh under them, memorizing it for later use. Kissing Murphy once more, softly this time, he let his hands slide the fabric down the slim hips.

Fingers trailed up soft inner thighs, rubbing circles into the flesh. When they reached the area where powerful legs met the slim body, they ghosted around sensitive areas. Murphy gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips into the touch. Connor never touched Murphy's cock, just ghosted around it and teased the skin near it. Breaking the kiss, Connor nibbled his way along the jaw and down Murphy's throat.

Murphy was panting and writhing under the wise touches. It felt like Connor was trailing fire where ever his mouth or fingers touched. It was consuming him, eating at him on the inside, and building in power as it flooded his veins instead of blood. No matter where it went, he left him aching for the body pressed against him. "Connor." He gasped, head thrown back on his pillow as a slick, hot tongue found one of his sensitive nubs on his chest. Teeth grazed it, worrying it softly, the tongue never leaving it. Just when Murphy thought he was going to lose his mind to it, the heat left his nipple. He only had a second to think he was going to gain his sanity back when his other nipple was attacked the same as the other one had been. Gasping for air, he tangled his hands in the soft hair. His body was starting to ache with need as Connor tormented him gently.

"Connor, please god, fucking touch me." He begged, hips bucking hard against his older twin's hands. Connor said nothing, but he gave in. Breaking away, he raised his hips up just enough to shed his own boxers. Leaning down, Connor grazed his mouth across the kiss bruised one's below him. Distracting Murphy with a battle of their tongues, he stratle the other man. Slowly, he bucked his hips forward and ground his cock against the other's. Murphy's eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss with a deep throated moan. Connor's eyes snapped shut and his voice joined in with his younger half. Their voices mingled and echoed together in the dark of the apartment. They had to both pause and gasp for air for fear of losing it there right then. Their eyes locked for a moment, eyes filled with lust and passion. But Connor almost got lost at the other emotions swirling around in Murphy's eyes. Love, and trust were mingled with the other emotions.

"I love you, Murphy Lee MacManus." Connor whispered, pure emotions in his voice.

Murphy swallowed, a smile painting his face with sheer joy. "I love you too Connor Lee MacManus." Leaning up, he pressed his lips to Connor's. For a moment, they kissed sweetly and let the world fade away. Only they mattered to each other, the way it had been for years. They had cared about family and friends, but when it came down to it, they had always known they had each other, and had always kept watch over the other. Never before had they been separated, and they had seen each other through the hard times. Breaking the kiss, they locked eyes once more.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked, worry slightly shining through.

"Aye, I'm ready." He replied, kissing him softly.

"If you wan' me ta stop, jus' say it." Connor whispered, nuzzling him.

"Conn, 'M no' made o' porcelain." Murphy said, jokingly rolling his eyes.

"Murphy, I've lived with yeh our whole lives, never once have I ever seen ya with someone. Tell me the truth." Connor said, voice turning serious. Murphy swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Murph, 'M no' gonna say anythin', and 'M no' gonna make fun o' ya." Connor replied, locking gazes with him.

"Aye, cause that's jus' wha' I wanna fuckin' admit." Murphy snapped, turning a shade of red that would have glowed if he'd have let it.

"Murphy!"

"Connor!"

The two fell silent, glaring at each other for a bit. Finally, Connor sighed and looked away. "'M sorry." He mumbled, burying his face into the pale shoulder in front of him.

"It's fine. Sorry I snapped.' He mumbled.

"How abou' we both fer ge' abou' it?" Connor asked, kissing the exposed skin in front of him. Murphy nodded a bit. "Let's jus' ge' some sleep aye?"

"Aye." Murphy whispered, wrapping his arms around him. Rolling off of him, Connor pulled him close and curled up with him. They lay there, curled around each other, breathing falling into sync as they fell asleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOo OoOoOoO**_ _**OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO**_

There was banging, loud, obnoxious banging. Groaning, Connor rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, until that pillow groaned and rolled away. Groggily, he opened his eyes and was met with bare flesh. Smirking, he stretched lazily and tried to get comfortable again, until the banging started again. Murphy rolled over and cracked one sleepy eye open.

"Make it stop." He mumbled, burying his face into his pillow. Giving a frustrated growl, Connor rose and threw on a robe. Padding across the loft's floor, he threw on a robe; tying it closed as he gave a jaw cracking yawn. He opened the door, prepared to kill whoever it was. Instead, he was met with an ear splitting screech.

"Oh my Lord! What is going on here?" The owner of the screech was leaning on her cane, her hair dyed a sliver so dark it looked blue in the early morning light that was filtering in through the window's blinds. Connor stumbled back a step, trying not to just slam the door on the woman's face.

"…how are yeh?" He asked, closing the door slightly behind him to block the view of the apartment. She narrowed her green-brown eyes at him and he had to choke back a laugh at how she looked.

"Don' give me tha! I need ta have a talk with yeh and yer brother! Bangin' on ta floor a' all hours, loud noises, the works! Can' yeh jus' be good men an' no' disturb tha res' o' us?" She snapped, glaring. Connor swallowed a rude retort and just shrugged.

"Sorry. We can' help it." He replied, trying to shoot her a winning smile. The woman glared at him, reminding him of a crabby old turtle.

"Do it again an' we're gonna have problems." She groused at him before turning and walking down the hall to the elevator. Pressing the button, she glared at him until the doors opened. Getting into it, she kept glaring at him until they closed. Once they were safely shut, Connor burst out laughing. Spinning on his heel, he padded back into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. As he padded to the kitchen, he glanced over at the alarm and almost let out a curse. That crazy old bat had woke him up at seven in the morning! Pausing, he watched Murphy sleep for a moment. His younger half was sprawled across his bed, with one arm dangling over the side and his mouth open slightly. Connor smiled at the sight, fighting the urge to wake the other. Instead, he turned and made his way over to the coffee pot. Grabbing the pot, he started rinsing it out, swirling the luke warm water around in it before dumping down the drain. Filling it, he poured it into the maker and was spooning grounds into the filter when a set of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Wha' the fuck are we doin' up a' seven in tha' morning'?" Murphy mumbled, face buried in Connor's shoulder.

"Thank our neighbor Ms. McCoy." He replied.

"She woke us up, and ya didn' shoot her?"

Connor could hear the surprise in his voice and laughed. "Nah, yeh know tha' wouldn' be nice o' me." He replied, starting the coffee.

"Mmmm."

"Go si' down. I'll bring yea coffee." With that, he untangled his brothers arms from around him and shooed him towards the couch. The darker half padded away towards the showers. Connor watched his ass as he walked away, tilting his head in appreciation. Turning back around, he grabbed a box of cinnamon rolls off of the counter. Taking down two plates, he arranged two on each. He could hear the water running, and he bit his lip with a wicked grin. Luke warm water, plus a toilet flush would equal screaming hot water. Walking over to where their toilet was, he pushed the little silver knob down. The water swirled around and around, but was waiting for that perfect shriek. Spinning to face his soapy brother, he waited like a predator for the pounce. Suddenly, Murphy was leaping back with a yelp, water flying everywhere. Letting out a strand of obscenities that would make sailor step back and say damn, he spun to glare at Connor.

Connor burst out laughing at the look on his younger half's face, hands going to his knees for support as he laughed. Suddenly, something wet, hot and heavy tackled him to the ground. Landing with a large thud, they rolled across part of the floor, swatting each other and letting out curses as they did. Suddenly, there was a pounding on floor.

"Well damn, looks like we're gonna ge' chewed ou' again." Connor grumbled, hugging his soaking better half. The other man laughed.

"Meh, I could always shoot her!" He relied, pounding back on the floor. Connor watched the blue gaze light up and sparkle as Murphy beat at the floor. A warm feeling was spreading in his chest.

"Murphy?"

"Aye?"

"I love yeh."

Murphy smiled and kissed him softly. "I love yeh too."


End file.
